


Everything

by TheWickedWitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchy/pseuds/TheWickedWitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.”<br/>― John Green, The Fault in Our Stars"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> ramblings and feels... some movie!verse things that popped in my head..

_You are an arrogant idiot!_  
I snap at you and the smirk that appears on your face is maddening. For about two seconds I secretly hope Tony will blast you again and I ponder if I should just allow it. Instead he just opens up his helmet and grins back at you, amused by the whole thing.

' Put the hammer down? Shakespeare, you crack me up! ' 

He pokes you in the chest and his laughter rumbles through his beat up suit, it is fizzing and I notice one tiny screw drop on the floor. 

Your smirk has faded, instead you watch us with suspicious eyes. I notice they are blue, electrifying, _wild_. On the surface you look like you have spent your whole life boxing; the arms flexing and bulking, legs planted so firmly on the ground it reminds me of oaks. Your face, it worries me. There is the slightly deranged scowl and I can see you are gritting your teeth. The sweat makes the blond locks stick to your jaw, square and scruffy. You radiate power and it's terrifying. The only thing stopping me from not continuing this fight is your voice.

' Are we done here? '

The sound is harsh but I hear it, the warm tone beneath the facade.

*

 _You are a liability._  
I speak my mind without a second thought. Fury nods in agreement but you turn to me and you don't challenge it. Instead there is a soft sigh, and I see you struggling to find the words. Everything you say sounds solid and logical, but I know emotions when I see them and you do a lousy job at hiding them. I don't know what happened between you and Loki but it has scarred you. It shows in the vague hints of insecurity as you try to reason with the rest. How did you go from fury, smashing your hammer on my shield, almost breaking Tony, to this individual that speaks so calmly about something that is so troubling. As you walk around, movements as smooth as your golden skin, it's hard to picture you like that again. Your features are sad now and my heart stirs, only for a fraction of a moment. 

' Do you think he will be a problem ? '

Natasha's question is valid, of course it is but I honestly can not answer it.

' Maybe. '

*

 _What, you getting sleepy?_  
I am trying to make sense out of the chaos, try to make light of this crazy situation and I'm grateful that you are with me. The wound in my stomach is searing, agonizingly hot and I'm still trying to catch my breath when Mjölnir flies back into your hand. I will probably never get used to seeing you like this, so enraged yet it is so fascinating. We don't have time for thanks or tactics, a new wave of the enemy is already approaching. You squeeze my shoulder and your gaze is intense when you look at me.

' To victory! '

The whisper is soft but fiercely convincing and my heart drops when you wink. As you surge forward, the cape just increasing the majestic movements, I can not help but feel stronger. The thought of losing you out of my sight suddenly overwhelms me. 

 

* 

_You are going down Thor!_  
The laughter could probably be heard two blocks away and it just intensifies when you hand me your last Monopoly money. Bruce is positively cackling at your pout and Natasha doesn't stop giggling. You try to feign confusion, your booming voice fills the room as you demand a rematch. But you can not keep up the act and your smile blossoms wide. You take a very ungraceful gulp from your beer and beam at me, all but sparkling from joy. It is so hard to take my eyes off of your face and I don't know if it's the atmosphere, the warm comfort of new friends or your sly comments how you will best me but I feel oddly warm. The board is being cleared, Pepper starts counting the stacks of money again, Clint insists that there should be more popcorn, Tony is still in the non-annoying phase despite the heavy drinking. And me, I am distracted by everything about you. 

' I will beat you Captain, mark my words ' and you lean closer, just a bit too close.

You reach for your assigned pile of fake Monopoly money, brush your arm against mine so slowly it makes time stop. I keep telling myself that I'm imagining things and that you didn't do it on purpose, but your eyes tell me otherwise. They linger on me longer then they should, they stare into mine before they move down and focus on my lips. When you lick yours and grin I have to excuse myself; as I jump up and practically run towards the bathroom my thoughts are confusing but very present. And so is my arousal.

*

 _You are so warm.._  
I can not control what comes out of my mouth anymore, the sentence just shoots out. Everything stopped being normal and safe and rational. I don't remember how long we had avoided this, it must have been months now. A calloused thumb caresses my cheek and your lips, full and red, are an inch away from mine. 

' Tell me to stop and I will..'

I believe you, your eyes show sincerity but your body, pressed so close to mine I can feel your heartbeat increase, betrays that you don't want to. My mind is racing with sensible thoughts but my arm moves up and my hand acts on its own when it grabs a hold of your neck. You are warm, bordering on feverish and I pull you closer. You don't need much encouragement, as you press yourself crushingly close against me I can feel every muscle roll under the thin fabric that is your shirt. Your lips, searing and demanding claim mine with such vigor my breath hitches, an exploring tongue finds mine and I feel myself melting away. The hunger is there, in your wandering hands, grabbing at my waist, it's in the involuntary grind of you hips against my painfully strained crotch, and in the pressing hardness of your cock on my thigh. You explore my neck with your mouth, tracing tense muscles near my collarbone, teeth mark the flesh below it. I don't want you to stop, not now, not ever.

*

 _You are so hard_  
My babbling always gets me into more trouble it seems. You love it when I talk, when you reduce me to a mushy mess that can't think straight. Whenever I'm like this, splayed out in front of you, exhausted and still shivering from the wrecking orgasm, you seem to relish in my sweet agony. You are towering over me, holding quite still so I can calm down a little, a mountain of sweaty muscles and shiny skin, that shark-like grin of satisfaction. Your caresses are soft but I know it won't be much longer until you grow impatient again, as always you can not resists leaning forward to kiss me. I feel you move inside me when you angle your body and I gasp at the friction on _that_ spot.

' You make me this way ' your voice growls in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine and straight to my spent cock. 

The thrusts are slow and calculated at first, practiced during numerous nights, days, mornings, perfected by your determination to make me come undone every single time. The world disappears, I can only feel, taste, smell and it's all you. By the time you start pounding into me I have lost all sense of the present and just let the waves of pleasure ripple through my body. I can feel you tense up and your growls, feral and exciting, vibrate through my core. You come hard, I feel the warmth deep inside, hear you grunt my name over and over again. The emptiness feels horrible and cold, but you try to make up for it by laying beside me and pulling me closer. Warm arms are wrapped around me; as you nuzzle my neck I drift off, my heart finally calm.

*

 _You are everything.._  
It is the most honest sentence I have ever spoken. As I watch you sigh in relief I curse myself for not saying it sooner. But here, in the quiet room , only minutes before we had to leave and part ways it's the only true answer to your question.

' What am I to you? ' you asked. And I finally said out loud what my body was saying long before my mind accepted it. 

_Everything.._


End file.
